


It's so wrong, but feels so right

by DraculaN666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ay deos, Derek muy mayor, M/M, Más sexo, Sexo, Stiles menor, me gustan las tags, romance en algún lugar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tiene 14 años y las hormonas por las nubes, totalmente alborotadas.</p>
<p>Derek tiene 25 años y una constante erección por culpa de Stiles.</p>
<p>Y si la edad no es suficiente traba, que John Stilinski, el padre de Stiles, sea jefe de Derek, quizás si lo sea.</p>
<p>O no porque, llegados a este punto, ¿a quién le importa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so wrong, but feels so right

**Author's Note:**

> En mi defensa diré que terminé la historia el mismo 2 de agosto, pero como la jefa le tomó un poco de tiempo revisarla, la vengo publicando hasta el 4.
> 
> La escribí precisamente para My Lady (mi beta) por su cumpleaños el pasado 2 de agosto. Me había resignado a no poder escribirle nada por falta de inspiración pero... digamos que me puse a leer y di con una historia de una pareja que no me gusta para nada, pero me picó la vena curiosa y la leí y fue de "DAMN!" y eso me trajo inspiración aunque una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.
> 
> ¿Sterek? ¿Teen Wolf? Oh sí, por desgracia no salió nada original y me terminé metiendo en un fandom en el que no sabía si me quería meter a parte de leerme la sección en AO3 y ff.net al derecho y al revés, una y otra vez. En serio, muchas historias Sterek me las sé casi de memoria y las puedo recitar palabra por palabra.
> 
> Leo muy rápido y tengo mucho tiempo libre, já, já... ay...
> 
> En fin, diría que la season 4 y 5 me las paso por el arco del triunfo, pero en realidad me pasé toda la serie por ese mismo lugar e hice un AU just because I can, já, já.
> 
> Y pues nada, nada es mío, los personajes son de alguien en el mundo que deja muchas lagunas en la serie, y también le pertenecen a cada actor que los representa porque OMG Stiles/Dylan debería casarse con Derek/Tyler y tener a sus hijos. La historia es de LadyHenry por su cumpleaños y porque la amo. Y la trama creo que es mía, pero llegados a este punto con los fanfics ya no sé qué tanta porción de esto me toca.
> 
> Eeeeeen fin.

**1**

La primera vez que le mira, se encuentra en casa de su nuevo jefe y Sheriff del pueblo, John Stilinski. Hay una barbacoa como gesto de bienvenida a Derek, el nuevo ayudante del Sheriff y todos le reciben con una sonrisa amigable y enormes platos repletos de comida. El chico está sentado en una mesa apartada. No tendría más de 14 o 15 años y Derek realmente no debería estarse fijando tanto en él a sus más de 25 años. Pero no puede evitar pensar en lo bonitos que son sus enormes ojos color whisky. La piel pálida está moteada por incontables lunares que bajan desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, perdiéndose entre la ropa y debe hacer todo lo posible por desviar la mirada y no seguir imaginando a dónde llevaría ese camino.

Se remueve incómodo en su asiento, intentando descifrar cómo acomodar su erección entre los pantalones y disimular la vergüenza en su rostro. Observa con menos interés al otro chico en esa misma mesa, con expresión de cachorro perdido y sonrisa bobalicona.

Su polla da un respingo entre sus pantalones cuando el chico de piel pálida repara en su presencia y clava sus ojos en Derek. Son realmente enormes y brillantes, y Derek ya no es una adolescente como para que eso le ponga tan duro entre sus pantalones. Pero es el efecto que tiene y se ve obligado a centrar su atención en el vaso de cerveza en su mano, que apura casi con miedo, deseando que el frío líquido haga desaparecer todos sus malos pensamientos.

—¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? —pregunta una voz a su lado.

John le observa con una sonrisa amable en los labios y un nuevo vaso de cerveza en la mano.

—Muy bien. No debió molestarse —Acepta la cerveza con gusto intentando no tomarla de un solo golpe como la anterior, a pesar de aún sentir la quemazón en su pecho –y su pene- al encontrarse con aquella hipnótica mirada.

—No fue mol… ¡Stiles! ¡Aléjate de la cerveza!

Ante el grito, Derek da un respingo en su silla y se gira en la dirección en la que mira el Sheriff. Stiles, supone, es el dueño de esos ojos que está seguro tendrán protagonismo en sus futuras pajas. Parado a un lado de las bebidas puede observarle con más atención. Es increíblemente delgado y pálido. Tiene una sonrisa que abarca todo su rostro y al hablar se mueve como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico.

—Mi hijo es todo un caso —comenta John en tono jocoso y una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

Sólo en ese momento Derek entiende lo jodido que está.

**2**

La segunda vez que se ven ha pasado una semana desde la barbacoa. Derek redacta unos informes que le parecen un procedimiento innecesario porque, a fin de cuentas, nadie los va a leer. Pero es parte de su trabajo y como el chico nuevo debe limitarse a hacer lo que se le ordena.

En esas estaba cuando un torbellino de cabello castaño y enormes ojos entra por la puerta sin que nadie haga amago por detenerle, y se adentra hasta la oficina del Sheriff sin más que un: “¡Qué tal!” que no va dirigido a nadie en especial pero que todos en la oficina –menos Derek que aún está demasiado sorprendido y avergonzado por las cosas que ha imaginado con ese chiquillo en la soledad de su apartamento- responden con un “¡Ey Stiles!”. Quiso suponer que era algo cotidiano si a nadie parecía sorprenderle demasiado.

—Estoy ocupado Stiles —escucha la voz de su jefe una vez recuperado del shock.

—¿Un caso nuevo? ¿Puedo ayudar? ¿Homicidio, robo? ¿Secuestro? Sabes que puedo ayudar, si tan sólo me dejas ver un poco de la inf…

—Stiles, espera fuera de la oficina.

—Papá, por favor, yo…

—Stiles…

Y algún detalle en la forma de decir su nombre tuvo que significar algo, si el chico, con un puchero y una mirada dolida, decidió hacerle caso.

—Derek, ¿puedes vigilarlo? No tardo —Podía parecer una petición y todo, con el “por favor” incluido en alguna parte de su tono. Pero Derek sabía que era más una orden que un favor, así que no es que tuviera otra opción.

—Ey —le saluda Stiles desde su asiento, una incómoda banca fuera de la oficina de su padre que generalmente era ocupada por sospechosos—. Eres el del otro día… Derek… ¿House?

—Hale.

—Eso, eso. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Un caso nuevo? ¿Por qué viniste a este pueblo perdido de la mano de dios? ¡Woo! No sé si tus ojos son verdes o azules. ¿Cuántas horas pasas en el gimnasio? A veces juego lacrosse y parece que eso sólo me hace más flaco. Te han dicho que…

—¡Stiles! —quizás fue más un chillido que un grito, e ignoraría por siempre las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Pero desde la parte de sus ojos Stiles se había levantado de un brinco de su asiento para violar su espacio personal y mirarle atentamente, desde muy cerca, y esos ojos de verdad eran enormes, y brillaban, y el chico no parecía callarse nunca. Y sus labios eran rosas y húmedos y joder… su imaginación de pronto se puso demasiado vívida—. Cállate —agregó después de unos segundos observándole, deseando que de verdad – _por favor, por favor, por favor_ \- Stiles abandonara su espacio personal o no tendría suficiente autocontrol.

Y estaban en la oficina. Con su padre a menos de cinco metros. Y todos estaban armados.

A Derek le gusta estar vivo, por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un bufido burlón cerca de él. El menor no se había movido ni un centímetro, al contrario, parecía que en algún momento se había acercado más y paseaba su mirada por todo el rostro de Derek, desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, haciendo el recorrido varias veces mientras mordisqueaba nervioso sus labios, humedeciéndolos un poco con su lengua –en un movimiento por demás sugerente y, en serio, podía imaginar un millón de cosas con esos labios tan jugosos y esa lengua inquieta- y volviendo a morder. Si Derek no estuviera seguro que el mocoso tenía 14 años y que vivía enamorado de una chica de su instituto, –no es que se hubiera puesto a averiguarlo todo sobre él… para nada- habría pensado que intentaba provocarle.

—Me agradas —susurró Stiles antes de separarse de su cuerpo y regresar a su lugar en la banca, esperando por su padre.

Una espera larga y agónica para Derek, que quizás no duró más de cinco minutos. Pero con Stiles mirándole fijamente mientras sonreía, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, fue demasiado tiempo.

Y de haber conocido un poco más a Stiles, se habría dado cuenta que éste nunca, nunca, _jamás_ , susurra nada. A menos que tramara algo.

**3**

Desde aquella tarde en la oficina sus encuentros fueron continuos. En la cafetería, en la biblioteca, en el parque. En una ocasión juraría que el chico le había esperado fuera del edificio donde vivía y había fingido tropezar con él sólo para charlar durante su camino a la tienda de la esquina. Pero eso era ser demasiado paranoico. Igualmente lo era pensar que el chico se paseaba frente a él con ese aire despistado, tocándole con demasiada confianza. Le gustaba tomar una de sus manos y compararla con la suya.

—¡Son enormes! —decía risueño y Derek tenía que concentrarse en no perder el control. Su risa cantarina, el calor de su piel, los ojos brillantes, el aroma que desprendía.

Si era una especie de tortura debía admitir que era muy efectiva.

—Entonces Scott terminó con Allison porque parecía ya más interesada en otro chico, Isaac, sé que te conté sobre él. Y por un momento creímos que comenzarían a salir y entonces Isaac va y le dice a Scott que le gusta y todo es un lío porque Scott quiere con Allison, Allison con Isaac y Isaac con Scott. Yo pienso que deberían montarse un trío o algo sólo para liberar estrés.

—Tienen catorce años —apuntó Derek con una mirada incrédula.

—Detalles, ya estamos en esa edad ¿sabes? En querer tocar y que nos toquen.

Y como para reafirmar ese hecho, puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Derek, paseando suavemente su pulgar por la piel expuesta por la camiseta. Derek le miró con intensidad unos segundos antes de apartar la mano.

—Aunque creo que Scott también quiere un poco con Isaac. No es feo y tiene esa mirada de cachorrito apaleado… aunque pensando en ello Scott tiene esa misma mirada, son como el uno para el otro —continuó con la verborrea sin hacer notar su desilusión al no poder seguir tocando la piel de Derek.

Habían terminado, en algún momento de sus múltiples encuentros, por tomar café, chocolate o alguna bebida según el clima del día, en la cafetería cerca de la escuela de Stiles, donde los de la oficina de policía solían enviar a Derek a comprar café convenientemente a la misma hora que Stiles salía de clases.

Lo que más le fascinaba de Stiles a parte de su increíble capacidad de hablar durante horas sin, al parecer, detenerse a tomar aire, es que no demostraba temor en su presencia. La mayor parte de la gente que le conocía por primera vez, se dejaba llevar por lo que percibían a simple vista. Un tipo súper bueno con cara de haber tragado el limón más agrió del árbol, quedándose con esa mueca de por vida. Algunos hasta temían hablarle porque daba la sensación de que soltaría puñetazos ante el primer comentario estúpido. Sin embargo, Stiles era inmune a todo eso. Le hablaba sin temor alguno, rompía la barrera de su espacio personal sin importarle nada, ni el lugar ni que alguien estuviera mirando. Hacía comentarios sarcásticos y le ponía motes “cariñosos” como _sourwolf_ sólo por el placer de verle fruncir el ceño y que le mandara a callar. Stiles rompía todos los parámetros de un chico normal y Derek ya no se veía con fuerzas para luchar contra todo lo que se removía en su interior. Porque era un chiquillo y Derek un adulto. Y aun así, todo eso parecía comenzar a perder sentido entre ellos.

**4**

El primer roce no tan casual fue una de las tardes en las que tomaban café. Hacía mucho frío y la ciudad estaba tan calmada que hasta los mismos policías parecían vagabundear en sus patrullas sin nada más que hacer, que detener a un par de conductores que iban un kilometro más rápido de lo permitido, sólo por el placer de ver el mundo arder y su cara de frustración.

Derek escuchaba, como todas las tardes, las largas historias que Stiles representaba moviendo de un lado a otro sus brazos sin parar y con gestos exagerados en el rostro. Sólo por conservar su imagen impávida y de chico rudo, hacía todo lo posible por no soltar ninguna carcajada, aunque le era difícil considerando que Stiles sabía muy bien cómo hacer reír a alguien.

—Y el entrenador dijo “¡Bilinski! Hoy juegas de titular” así que, desde ahora y para siempre soy Bilinski, le pese a quien le pese —fue en ese punto de la historia donde dejó caer una de sus manos que, muy casualmente, terminó sobre una de las de Derek, que la tenía en la mesa totalmente quieta sin esa necesidad de estar en constante movimiento.

Los dos se quedaron en un pesado silencio por un par de minutos, ambos observando sus manos, una sobre la otra como si estas fueran a cobrar vida de pronto y explicarles por qué no hacían movimiento alguno. El tacto de su mano era suave y cálido, y de verdad no quería dejarle ir. Sólo cuando Stiles hizo amago de quitar su mano, por fin cayendo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, Derek se vio capaz de atraparla con la suya y dejar así ambas manos, sobre la mesa y a la vista de todos –nadie parecía ponerles atención, sinceramente-. Le miró a los ojos atentamente, trazando círculos con su pulgar en el dorso y se regodeó con éxtasis al ver cómo la tez usualmente pálida de Stiles enrojecía considerablemente.

—Así que… ¿Debo llamar a tu padre Sheriff Bilinski de ahora en adelante? —rompió al fin el silencio, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser de burla pero siendo una mueca demasiado feliz y satisfecha.

Stiles se relamió los labios, dejándolos húmedos como tanto le gustaban a Derek. Le fue imposible apartar su mirada de ellos aún cuando su lengua se había ocultado dentro de la boca y las comisuras se expandían en una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Creo que le gustaría más que… no sé, suegro.

Por muy broma que fuera, Derek sintió un sudor frío bajando por su espalda al imaginarlo.

**5**

Las cosas después de eso no parecieron ir más allá. Los toques, aunque más frecuentes, se limitaban a roces de manos o tocarse el rostro el uno al otro. A veces se tomaban de la mano durante unos minutos y se separaban cuando corrían el riesgo de ser vistos.

Derek sabía que tenía que detenerse. Stiles tenía catorce años. Eran más de diez años de diferencia y era el jodido hijo de su jefe. El Sheriff. Un hombre armado, si se debe agregar. Pero el acelerado latir de su corazón y la sonrisa estúpida que tenía cada día ante la expectativa de ver a Stiles eran imposibles de disimular. Y las erecciones cada vez dolían más. Un día de esos, sin duda pillaría una neumonía de tanto bañarse en agua helada, y juraría que eso en sus manos eran callos de estarse matando a pajas.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Asaltar a un menor de edad y follárselo contra la primera superficie semiplana que se cruzara en su camino, hasta que su polla quedara satisfecha? Claro, eso si es que realmente podía quedarse satisfecho algún día de Stiles. Que lo dudaba, y mucho.

Porque no podía ser posible que se estuviera enamorando de un mocoso. No lo era. No, no, no y _no_. Así de simple, _no_. Aunque fuera el chiquillo más inteligente, curioso, ruidoso, hiperactivo y con los ojos más impresionantes que existiera en el planeta.

**6**

Entonces, la tragedia los sacudió.

Había sido un loco con ideas radicales entrando a la estación, gritando sobre criaturas sobrenaturales que se apoderarían del pueblo y el mundo. La bomba que activó no fue muy potente, pero lastimó al suficiente número de personas como para volver loco al personal del hospital. Dos bajas, sin incluir al loco de la bomba. Habían estado demasiado cerca del hombre –intentando detenerle- y lo demás era historia. Algunos heridos levemente y otros de más gravedad, que se encontraban en cuidados intensivos esperando pasar al quirófano para una operación. Entre ellos, el Sheriff Stilinski.

Derek se había salvado por los pelos al estar patrullando con otro chico nuevo, Parrish, al fin otro novatillo que distrajera la atención de Derek. Era como carne fresca,  Derek había sido benévolo y lo había sacado del lugar antes de que alguien le saltara a la yugular y lo tomara como su chico de los recados.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente al escuchar lo sucedido por la radio fue “¡Stiles!” como un grito de terror que pudo, a duras penas, contener en su garganta. Se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el hospital, que era un hervidero de gente entre las víctimas, los doctores, los familiares y los reporteros que intentaban colarse y hablar con los menos afectados. Fue como si tuviera alguna especie de radar especial para Stiles, porque, aun entre el tumulto, pudo apreciar el flacucho y pálido cuerpo de este, agazapado en una esquina intentando hacerse invisible a los ojos de los demás. Derek nunca le había visto tan pequeño ni asustado, como un gato indefenso ante la lluvia, temblando de miedo. Supuso que ante la idea de perder a su padre y quedarse completamente solo, Stiles no pudo más que esperar que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla.

Antes de acercarse, interceptó a la primera enfermera que vio, preguntando por el Sheriff.

—Se encuentra en cirugía —fue todo lo que pudo obtener.

Se sentó al lado de Stiles, sin decir palabra. No sabía exactamente qué decir. “¿Comprendo lo que estás pasando?” Sí, claro, como si la comprensión fuera lo que necesitara en ese momento. Así que permaneció en silencio, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Stiles, apretando un poco sólo en señal de apoyo,  quedándose los dos en silencio.

En algún momento, después que la crisis pasó en el lugar y sólo quedaba la gente a la espera de saber qué pasaría con los más heridos, Stiles levantó su mirada, perdida todo ese tiempo en el piso del hospital, y enfocó a Derek con algo de sorpresa, como si notara su presencia por primera vez en toda la tarde.

—Hola —susurró Stiles con una sonrisa trémula, tomando la mano en su hombro, que no había abandonado ese lugar en ningún momento, y apretándola entre sus manos, sintiendo su calor. Sonrió a penas, con cansancio y unas ojeras en sus ojos que Derek se pregunto si siempre habían estado ahí.

—Hola —respondió sonriendo a penas. Era la mejor forma que conocía de dar apoyo y parecía funcionar un poco.

Finalmente el padre de Stiles salió de cirugía estable y con buenos pronósticos para su recuperación. Algo en Stiles pareció recomponerse y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó cuando le informaron de que podía ver a su padre unos minutos.

—Ven conmigo —pidió Stiles tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar hasta la habitación sin esperar una afirmación.

El Sheriff les sonrió desde su posición en la cama sin notar sus manos entrelazadas que, antes de separarse, se dieron un apretón en señal de apoyo.

—Stiles —dijo el hombre en la cama, con una sonrisa cansada.

Derek se limitó a mantenerse ajeno a la conversación entre padre e hijo. Sobre todo cuando Stiles le riñó por estar siempre en peligro. Derek le escuchó romperse por un momento, sólo un segundo del que se recompuso rápidamente antes de seguir discutiendo.

—No te vas a quedar solo en casa —comentó de pronto John, ignorando la mueca de disgusto de su hijo.

—Ya estoy grande, me puedo cuidar solo —pero era difícil tomárselo en serio cuando después de decir esa frase comenzaba a hacer pucheros con los labios.

—No es no, Stiles. Hablaré con Melissa.

—Puede quedarse conmigo —y quizás fue la rapidez con la que se ofreció, o algo en su tono ansioso, pero sin duda Derek pensó que no pudo ser más obvio con sus intenciones.

Sin embargo, quizás debido a la inocencia del Sheriff, o con ayuda de los narcóticos que circulaban por su cuerpo, sólo atinó a sonreír tranquilo y decir:

—No quiero causarte molestias.

—No lo son —Miraba directamente a los ojos de Stiles—. No lo son, para nada.

Y sólo bajo el efecto de muchos sedantes uno podría dejar pasar esa mirada tan cargada de significado.

**7**

_Sucio._ Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Sucio y traicionero. Derek Hale era de lo más bajo. Había un pedazo de infierno con su nombre escrito en él, sin duda.

Había hecho su ofrecimiento sin querer, siendo sincero. No pensó en las consecuencias ni en nada. Sólo imagino a Stiles solo y abrumado ante el pensamiento de perder a su padre y deseó poder darle todo el apoyo que pudiera, estar a su lado como una mano amiga en medio de la tempestad.

Pero, al parecer, al ver a su padre tan relajado y sin daños muy graves, Stiles había dejado de lado toda su actitud infantil. Ni bien pusieron un pie dentro del apartamento, Derek tenía la intención de dormir en el sofá y permitir que Stiles tuviera su cama, pero éste se lanzó sobre su cuerpo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos  y enredando de un salto las piernas en su cintura. El beso que le dio fue torpe, descoordinado y con muchos dientes. Así que no se explicaba por qué razón estaba duro como una piedra entre sus pantalones, metiendo sus manos debajo de la ropa de un menor de edad con un padre hospitalizado que, curiosamente, resultaba ser su jefe.

—Stiles —dijo intentando romper el beso y hacer entrar un poco de razón en sus cabezas. A final de cuentas Derek sería el más perjudicado en todo eso.

Pero era tan fácil dejarse llevar. La piel sedosa ante su toque, el camino de lunares por su cuello y su pecho, sus labios rosados y húmedos moviéndose sobre los suyos y una mano curiosa perdiéndose contra su erección, machacándola sobre la ropa con una rudeza que casi hace que Derek se deje ir ahí mismo.

Así que lo mandó todo a la mierda. Él era el adulto que debía poner el alto, sí. Pero no quería hacerlo. Lo único que quería era tener a Stiles en cuatro en su cama, abriendo las piernas para recibir su polla hasta el fondo y gritando su nombre toda la noche.

Se abrió paso hasta su habitación tumbando una lámpara, varios libros y un jarrón en el camino, sin dejar en ningún momento de comerse la boca. Stiles era un chico inteligente que aprendía rápido y pronto su lengua intentó adueñarse de la boca de Derek, frotando con el musculo inquieto y húmedo todo a su paso, chupando sus labios, mordisqueando un poco de tanto en tanto. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados cuando se separaban un poco para respirar. Los de Stiles rojos y algo maltratados por la barba de varios días de Derek.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cama, con prendas de ropa aún adornando sus cuerpos aunque la mayoría se encontraban regadas por todo el recibidor, la sala y el pasillo hasta la habitación. Stiles comenzó a mover su cadera rítmicamente, buscando friccionarse contra la dureza de Derek, urgiendo por más placer, por más piel en contacto, por más de esa boca paseándose por su cuello, raspando su delicada piel con la barba, endureciendo sus pezones en el camino, mordisqueándolos, humedeciéndolos hasta dejarlos totalmente erectos y continuar su camino, trazando círculos en su ombligo y sin previo aviso tragándose su pene hasta la base, subiendo y bajando con una lentitud que le desesperaba. Derek chupaba la punta cuando subía, haciendo círculos con su lengua en el glande y volviendo a bajar hasta sentirle en la garganta, ahogándose un poco pero sin dejar de mover la lengua. Stiles se retorcía entre las mantas, aferrado con sus manos a la cama como si fueran garras y buscaran destrozar todo a su paso. Dos de los dedos de Derek se abrieron paso en su boca, acallando cualquier ruido indiscreto, jugueteando con su lengua de forma obscena hasta dejar los dedos bien lubricados. Stiles soltó un bufido insatisfecho cuando los dedos abandonaron su boca, deseando poder saborear algo más. Pero todo aliento o replica abandonó su cuerpo cuando esos mismos dos dedos se enterraron en su culo con fuerza, sin previo aviso. El dolor se vio opacado por una intensa ola de placer que vino cuando Derek repasó con su lengua el orificio de su uretra, chupeteando su glande una y otra vez hasta hacerle ver las estrellas. Cuando sentía que al fin se iba a dejar ir en esa boca, éste se detenía y removía los dedos en su interior, abriéndolos y cerrándolos hasta que Stiles olvidaba su casi orgasmo y volvían a empezar.

—Derek… por favor, Derek —gimoteaba Stiles revolviéndose inquieto, desesperado por terminar.

Y Derek se regodeaba ante la vista más excitante que jamás pensó presenciar. Era imposible que un mocoso se viera tan follable entre sus mantas, abriendo las piernas con descaro con una mirada velada por la lujuria, meneando las caderas en una clara invitación. Sacó sus dedos del cuerpo caliente que esperaba por él, llevando su mano hasta su polla, meneándosela un poco para terminar de endurecerse. Aunque no fuera realmente necesario, pero necesitaba una excusa para hacer tiempo y disfrutar más de esa vista. Puso una de sus manos en las caderas del chico, estrujando con fuerza, intentando dejar marca e indicándole, con el puro movimiento y la vista, que se diera la vuelta en la cama.

Así le quería, boca abajo, con el culo en pompa esperando recibirle. Stiles tenía el cuerpo completamente inclinado, con el pecho pegado a la cama, el rostro enterrado en una almohada, sólo sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y el trasero al aire. Derek separó más los muslos, restregando su pene entre las nalgas y jugueteando con uno de sus dedos en la entrada rosadita que se contraía ante su toque.

Todo eso estaba mal. Pero mal de cojones y se lo iba a follar aún así. No le importaba nada, sólo el pensamiento de perforar ese culo y escuchar a Stiles sollozar su nombre hasta que se corriera del gusto.

Mordió una de las nalgas pálidas y subió con su lengua por toda la columna vertebral hasta llegar al cuello del chico, donde chupo con fuerza hasta dejar una marca y siguió subiendo hasta su oreja, donde jugó un poco más con su lengua antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Querías esto? —preguntó al tiempo que volvía a restregar su erección entre las nalgas de Stiles, dejando que la punta de su pene hiciera contacto con la entrada del chico y volviera a alejarse—. Todo este tiempo esto era lo que querías ¿no?

—Sí, sí, sí, _sí_ —repetía Stiles una y otra vez, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando más contacto y sollozando con fuerza cuando Derek se negaba.

—Pues aquí lo tienes.

Con esas últimas palabras, terminó de acomodarse y ejerció fuerza. Tuvo que llevar sus manos hasta las nalgas de Stiles y separarlas para que, al fin y con tres intentos, su pene se enterrara hasta el fondo sin darle tregua a Stiles que enterró el rostro entre las sábanas, intentando ocultar el grito de dolor.

Derek no se detuvo ni tuvo consideración. Simplemente comenzó a arremeter con fuerza enterrando su pene todo lo profundo que le permitía el apretado culo de Stiles. Era tan estrecho y le estrujaba de una forma tan dolorosa que por un segundo sintió que se correría ahí mismo. Pero había esperado tanto por eso, y no podía ser sólo él disfrutando. Así que bajó la intensidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, entrando y saliendo con lentitud para que Stiles supiera exactamente qué le estaba perforando y  lo grande que era.

Algo abrumado por no poder escucharle, le tomó de las caderas y lo impulso intentando ponerle de rodillas en la cama. Pero Stiles se aferraba con fuerza a la cama, negándose a desenterrar su rostro. Así que, en un cambio de táctica, le tomó por ambas muñecas, jalando los brazos hacia atrás, haciendo que su pecho y su cabeza quedaran suspendidos en el aire. De esa forma, al jalar los brazos, hacía que todo el cuerpo de Stiles se impulsara hacia atrás y se empalara por completo en su polla, y, al mismo tiempo, Stiles no tenía oportunidad de esconderse entre las mantas. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y empapado en lágrimas y Derek hubiera entrado en pánico sino fuera que eso que resbalaba por su abdomen eran rastros de semen. Había tenido un orgasmo al recibirle de forma tan brutal y Derek se permitió un momento de vanidad al saber que sólo con eso Stiles había eyaculado.

Siguió embistiendo con brutalidad, apuntando siempre al mismo lugar dentro de Stiles: su próstata. En algún punto éste se había rendido y dejaba escapar todos los jadeos que los embates le provocaban, algunos formaban palabras como:

—Derek… joder, mier… ahí, ¡Derek!

Aunque la mayoría eran sonidos sin sentido que le encendían más a ser posible.

Con un rugido, que pareció más animal que humano, Derek se corrió con fuerza dentro de Stiles que, exhausto y todo, tuvo otro orgasmo al sentir el líquido caliente recorriendo su interior.

Cayeron pesadamente en la cama, con la respiración agitada y los cuerpos enrojecidos por el calor del momento.

Derek se sentía sucio, increíblemente sucio. Y satisfecho.

—Mi padre podría matarte —dijo Stiles pasado un rato, con los cuerpos fríos después del orgasmo y la mirada en algún punto de la habitación. Había una tranquilidad que a Derek le pareció la calma después de la tormenta.

—Es posible —concedió después de pensarlo un poco—. ¿Soportas otra ronda?

Al menos había que hacer que valiera la pena.

**8**

Si la noche anterior se había sentido sucio follando con Stiles en su cama, en su ducha, en la encimera de la cocina, intentando ver la televisión mientras el chico se la chupaba en el sofá y una última vez en la mañana, contra el muro del pasillo con las piernas de Stiles en sus caderas, sujetándose con los dos brazos de su cuello y recibiendo su polla hasta el fondo entre gemidos ahogados en su boca, ahora que estaba frente al Sheriff, tumbado en una cama con la morfina a tope y Stiles intentando disimular su dolor de caderas y culo, Derek se sentía peor que basura. Alguien debía pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja, porque, _joder_ , aún quería seguir follando con Stiles. Ahora, mañana y siempre.

—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó de pronto John con la mirada clavada en Derek, quien tragó audiblemente.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pudo decir, sin estar muy seguro de a qué se refería.

—Espero que mi hijo no te causara muchos problemas —agregó el hombre, sonriendo condescendiente.

—Para nada señor, es bastante… animado, pero parece que nos llevamos bien.

—Muy bien —masculló Stiles entre dientes, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Me alegro —Sonrió más el Sheriff, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima—. Aún me quedan unos cuantos días antes de que me den el alta.

—No se preocupe, el tiempo que usted necesite con gusto le apoyaré con Stiles.

Sí, era una basura total.

**9**

El cuerpo de Stiles botaba sobre el suyo, dejándose caer sobre su pene con fuerza, enterrándose hasta el fondo. El sonido de sus pieles chocando llenaba el lugar, combinado con sus gemidos y los jadeos de Stiles.

—Jodeeeer, aquí, aquí —masculló Stiles, deteniendo el sube y baja para comenzar a mover las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, buscando que la punta de la polla de Derek masajeara el punto exacto que le enloquecía. Su cuerpo se bamboleaba con fuerza, frotando su interior hasta hacer que su propio pene respingara contra su abdomen.

Stiles soltó un gritito especialmente agudo cuando Derek elevó sus caderas y se enterró de golpe en su cuerpo. Llevó una mano hasta su pene y con un par de sacudidas llenó su pecho y parte del de Derek con su semen antes de contraerse con fuerza, estrujando el pene en su interior y recibiendo como recompensa todo el orgasmo de Derek. Se dejó caer con suavidad sobre el pecho, acariciando con sus manos el abdomen bien trabajado sin sacar el pene de Derek de su cuerpo.

—A tu padre lo dan de alta mañana —comentó después de un rato, cuando el sopor del orgasmo se ha esfumado casi.

—Lo sé —murmuró Stiles. No había pena en su voz, sólo una tranquila resignación del que tiene un plan a futuro que no quiere compartir.

—No podremos hacer esto a menudo —volvió a decir, ya totalmente resignado a estar follando con un menor de edad que le vuelve loco por completo.

Stiles se estiró sobre su cuerpo, como un enorme felino desperezándose y dejando ir su pene con un levantamiento de caderas. Ambos parecen insatisfechos al perder la conexión, pero Stiles siguió recostado sobre su cuerpo así que ninguno se quejó.

—¿Quieres hacer esto a menudo? —preguntó entonces Stile con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y los ojos chispeantes de diversión.

—Todos los días, meterte la polla hasta el fondo, que me la chupes mientras manejo como el otro día y casi morir. Es una buena forma de morir. Te quiero montándome en el sofá y bajarte los pantalones en medio del pasillo y follarte hasta que los vecinos se vengan a quejar de nuevo, quiero… —se vio interrumpido cuando la boca de Stiles atacó la suya, hundiendo su lengua buscando un control que difícilmente podía manejar con Derek.

Se enfrascaron en una lucha de poder por la boca del contrario y cuando al fin, después de largos minutos en los que todos eran lengua, labios y dientes, se separaron con la respiración agitada y una nueva erección entre las piernas.

—Mi papá confía en ti. Puedo venir a dormir, ya sabes —restregó su erección contra la de Derek—. Puedes pasar a buscarme a la escuela cuando no tengas mucho trabajo e irnos en tu auto a algún lugar solitario. Me puedes… ya sabes, invitar al cine o a comer de vez en cuando.

Lo último lo dijo con una mirada cargada de sentimientos y algo de inseguridad en la voz.

Derek había pensado en ello, y mucho. En unos años, cuando Stiles fuera algo más… legal y pudieran huir del estado porque John Stilinski se iba a enterar. _Oh sí_ , no por nada era el Sheriff. Si no sospechaba nada aún es porque se pasaba el rato sedado en una cama de hospital. Pero mañana le darían de alta y Derek no quería renunciar a Stiles, de verdad que no. Pero ya estaba sintiendo la bala en las bolas que seguramente John le dispararía. Y aunque todo eso pasaba por su mente a todas horas y en todo momento, no dudo ni un segundo al responder.

—Suena bien.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No era lo correcto, Stiles era joven y el gusto podría durar poco, pero cuando veía el brillo en sus ojos y le besaba con calma, saboreando el momento, le daba un poco de valor para enfrentar toda esa situación y no pensar en lo incorrecto. Como agente de la ley, como hombre, como subordinado de su jefe. Mal por donde se viera. Stiles se sentó a horcajadas en su pelvis, frotando suavemente sus miembros y sonriendo con toda la cara, extasiado de felicidad.

Mal, mal, mal. Y, aún así, se sentía correcto para él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Reviews, kudos, hamor, chocolates, odio, indiferencia? Dadmelo todo.


End file.
